Le chasseur et l'ange
by Martelca
Summary: Destiel. AU dans l'univers de "la belle et la bête". Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas transformé Dean en princesse Disney et Cas en monstre ! lol Je me suis en quelque sorte appropriée l'histoire...
1. Prologue

**Titre **: Le chasseur et l'ange

**Personnages** : Dean/Castiel, Sam, et d'autres personnages inventés.

**Rating**: K+

**Dislaimer** : L'univers et les personnages de Supernatural ne m'appartiennent pas, snif ! J'aurais bien voulu Cas pour moi...

**Notes** : Hello ! Me voilà avec une nouvelle fanfic AU ! Un univers alternatif « Belle et la bête », non ceci n'est pas une blague !XD Ce film est mon disney favori... et un beau jour, je suis tombé sur une image sur tumblr qui disait « The hunter and the angel » dans le même style d'écriture que le titre du dessin animé... et depuis j'ai toute une histoire en tête ! =O

Je vous rassure, je n'ai pas transformé Dean en princesse disney (haha XD) et Castiel en un monstre. Je me suis approprié l'histoire en y ajoutant du supernatural ;). Ah, ça sera pas une fic si joyeuse... mais Dean et Castiel vont se trouver et … enfin vous avez vu le film je pense !:D Bref, place à l'histoire !

Je ne suis pas très habitué à ce genre d'écriture, alors j'ai eu beaucoup de mal :S Et j'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes...

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

_**Le chasseur et l'ange**_

_**Prologue**_

* * *

I_l était une fois dans un pays lointain, une source de lumière qui admirait les êtres humains. Cette lumière, un ange en visite sur terre, vivait dans l'envie de connaître ses habitants. Ils étaient un mystère pour lui, les plus belles créatures que son père avait créées. Leurs sourires, leurs rires, leurs larmes... tout ce qu'il n'a jamais connu dans son existence, lui qui n'avait pas de sentiments. Plus ils les observaient et plus il désirait vivre, de ressentir comme eux. Bien qu'être l'un des leurs était son seul souhait, l'ange se refusait de l'assouvir et préférait rester un soldat, obéissant aux ordres de ses supérieurs. Et pour cela, il essayait de se convaincre que l'humanité n'avait rien de captivant et que les humains inférieurs aux anges, qu'ils étaient imparfaits. Néanmoins, ce rêve était beaucoup trop fort... alors il s'efforçait à les haïrs. Un soir d'hiver, l'ange se retrouva dans le ciel face à son père, créateur de toute choses. Celui-ci, lui révéla que son souhait allait être exaucé. Pensant l'avoir déçu par son attitude, l'ange protesta. Il voulut lui faire croire que les êtres humains ne l'intéressaient pas, qu'il ne pouvait pas être l'un d'entre eux. Son père, ayant connaissance de la vérité, tenta de lui faire entendre raison mais cela ne fonctionna pas. C'est alors qu'il prit les devants et que la petite source de lumière face à lui se métamorphosa en un être humain. L'ange regardait ses mains humaines et s'aperçut qu'il pouvait bouger chacun de ses membres. Fasciné par son nouvel aspect, il se retrouva envoyé dans un château sur terre. L'ange comprit que son père allait l'abandonner. Il l'implora de le reprendre, qu'il désirait rester un ange à son service. Cependant, il s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit une plume blanche sur le sol. L'une des siennes. Une infime partie de sa grâce Angélique venait de le quitter, il pouvait le sentir. Pour chaque journée passée, une plume serait perdue... Et avec, peu à peu sa réelle nature. Dieu lui ordonna de rester dans ce château abandonné et d'attendre que les humains viennent à sa rencontre. Que l'un d'eux finirait par lui apprendre ce qu'il avait toujours souhaité, et que lorsque ce moment sera venu, qu'il devrait faire un choix. Avant la chute de la dernière plume de ces ailes. Celui de devenir un humain ou de rester... un ange._

* * *

Ne vous inquiétez pas, la suite est tout de suite là =) Je voulais tout de même le séparer du prologue ^^

Et comment vous pouvez le voir, je me suis appropriée l'histoire... XD


	2. Bonjour!

_Et voici le premier chapitre..._

* * *

**_Bonjour !_**

**_1_**

* * *

En ce matin d'automne, les rayons du soleil traversèrent les nuages blancs dans un ciel bleu. Proche de la campagne, entouré par des montagnes lointaine et une vaste forêt, s'y cachait un petit village sage aux maisons traditionnelles à colombages, quelques-unes décorés aux fenêtres par des fleurs, d'autres par un peu de verdure. Libre aux gouts de chacun.

Un homme aux cheveux châtains et d'une trentaine d'année sortit de l'une d'entre elles. Sa maison, en torchis blanc surmontée d'une toiture en bois à deux pans et entourée par quelques arbres se reposant sur une pelouse verte, avait comme seule particularité d'être éloignée des autres habitations. Il s'avança d'un pas rapide sur les pavés en pierre qui menait à la rue commerçante.

Tout le monde se connaissait dans ce petit village, il n'était donc pas étonnant que les gens bavardent de bon matin. Et que par la même occasion, on remarque vite sa présence.

« Bonjour monsieur Winchester» dit un homme d'un certain âge.

« Bonjour Dean » dit cette fois-ci une femme.

Dean Winchester les salua à son tour pour les formalités avec un léger sourire et il s'avança plus rapidement, avant qu'une autre personne ne veuille encore l'arrêter. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de parler de tout et de rien. Les gens lui étaient encore étrangers. Cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'il vivait dans cette petite ville. Pas que cela le gênait, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il préférait... Il n'était pas très sociable. C'était son petit frère, Samuel, qui était le plus proche des gens et qui prenait plaisir à discuter avec eux.

« Oh bonjour Dean ! Comment allez-vous ? Et votre aimable frère? » Demanda une autre personne sur son chemin.

« Bonjour… Bien ! Nous allons très bien ! » Répondit-il en essayant de cacher sa lassitude. Pour être certain de ne pas s'engager dans une conversation, il ajouta rapidement: « Je suis pressé, je dois passer chez le libraire et... » Dit-il le sourire cette fois-ci forcé... Avant de se rendre compte qu'on ignorait totalement ses paroles.

Cela l'ennuyait. Depuis que son frère et lui avaient posés pieds dans cet endroit, il avait l'impression d'être étouffé par ce village à l'atmosphère tranquille et dont la journée banale se répétait sans cesse. Dean n'attendait qu'une seule et unique chose, qu'un peu d'aventure fasse surface dans sa vie. Il soupira lorsqu'il entra enfin dans la librairie de la ville.

Des bibliothèques en bois de tailles différentes ornaient le magasin, les murs étaient habillés par quelques tableaux. La pièce n'était pas très grande mais cela suffisait pour qu'il s'y sente peu à l'aise. Les livres n'étaient pas ce qu'il préférait, c'était son petit frère qui les adorait, pas lui.

« Ah, Winchester! Je n'attendais que vous.» dit un petit homme âgé portant des lunettes avec gaieté, lorsque la sonnette de la porte retentit.

« Bonjour. Avez-vous reçu le livre que nous avons commandé ? »

« Oui, on me l'a déposé hier. » Celui-ci s'éloigna un court instant pour réapparaître avec l'ouvrage désiré emballé dans un paquet.

Cela rassura Dean, le vieil homme n'avait pas vu son contenu. Une fois en mains, il s'empressa d'ouvrir une partie de l'emballage afin de vérifier ce qui s'y cachait à l'intérieur; tout en prenant bien soin de ne pas attirer un regard indiscret. Cela fit sourire Dean : il s'agissait bien du livre qu'ils cherchaient. Il sentit toutefois de devoir des explications face au regard interrogateur du libraire. Pourquoi voulait-il le lui cacher ? Il y avait de quoi se poser des questions.

« Ne me regardez pas comme ça, c'est juste pour le boulot ! »

L'homme face à lui leva un sourcil curieux à l'annonce de la dernière phrase mais préféra ne pas poursuivre sur ce sujet. Il ne devait pas se mêler de la vie privée de ses clients. Après des remerciements et de brèves salutations. Dean sortit.

A la seconde près, il sut que son frère et lui allaient être sujet à de nouvelles rumeurs. Les habitants de ce village paraissaient certes sympathiques mais ils avaient la fâcheuse manie de parler derrière le dos des gens... Et nullement pour des éloges.

Cela faisait presque deux mois qu'ils avaient emménagé dans l'une de ces maisons pour leur travail : la chasse. En effet, ils étaient des chasseurs...Mais pas comme les autres : ils ne s'intéressaient qu'à la chasse d'une seule et unique espèce… Malheureusement depuis leur arrivée, ils n'avaient rien eu à chasser. Chaque journée était une insupportable lassitude. Cette espèce qu'ils combattaient faisait partie de ces choses qu'un mortel normal ne pourrait jamais croire et comprendre. Ils essayaient donc d'être discret. Malencontreusement, il semblerait qu'ils ne passaient pas inaperçus.

Les villageois les avaient à plusieurs reprises qualifiés de bizarres, de pas nets... Qu'ils ne ressemblaient à personne. Qu'ils avaient même entendu dire que les deux frères ne restaient jamais longtemps au même endroit, qu'ils cachaient forcément des choses. Que même la nuit, ils sortaient pour parfois revenir au petit matin...Comme s'ils venaient d'un autre monde. L'aîné des Winchester ne pût s'empêcher de lâcher un rictus en y repensant car toutes ces « rumeurs » n'étaient pas loin de la vérité, toutefois ils devaient faire attention à ce qu'ils n'apprennent jamais la vérité à leur sujet.

En sortant de la rue commerçante, il se retrouva dans une grande place où personnes de tous âges et animaux de campagne l'animaient. Tout en se posant sur la fontaine centrale en pierre, il sortit le livre de l'emballage.

A première vue, l'ouvrage ressemblait à un vieux grimoire semblable à tous ces livres qu'ils avaient pour habitude d'utiliser. Ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur l'intéressait grandement : des dessins aux allures démoniaques, des pentagrammes, une écriture ancienne... Dean le feuilleta rapidement tout en cherchant précisément un détail en particulier... Lorsqu'il finit de le parcourir, il était déçu. Ce qu'il cherchait n'était pas dans son contenu. Ce motif dont il cherchait la signification. Dans la forêt proche du village, son frère et lui avaient trouvés un étrange symbole inscrit avec du sang sur le tronc d'un arbre. Ils n'avaient jamais rien vu de tel. Cela ressemblait à un cercle, entouré par des signes qui leur étaient inconnus, contenant à son intérieur un autre signe plus grand. Ces signes, étaient-ce des lettres d'une langue qui leur était inconnu ? Il était de leur devoir d'en apprendre plus à son sujet. Son frère et lui étaient persuadés que cela avait un rapport avec leur dangereux travail. Que pouvait-il bien signifier ? Ce livre n'avait pas répondu à leurs interrogations. Néanmoins, il leur serait tout de même utile.

« Hé ! Si tu ne veux pas que je te foute le pied au cul t'as intérêt à foutre le camp! » S'exclamât-il après s'être aperçu qu'un mouton venait d'arracher et de manger l'une des feuilles de son nouveau livre.

L'animal apeuré par sa réaction préféra s'éloigner rapidement.

Dean lâcha un grognement... Vivement qu'ils quittent ce village et vite. L'aventure l'attendait bien quelque part. Il l'espérait.

« Bonjour Dean ! »

Le principal concerné sursauta et renferma aussitôt le livre. Il n'était pas désespéré cette fois-ci… mais hors de lui. Non parce qu'on venait de lui adresser la parole, mais par la personne qui possédait cette voix. Il ne manquait plus que ça, que cette femme s'immisce encore dans sa vie. Dean aurait dû savoir qu'elle finirait par le trouver. Pourquoi n'était-il pas rentré directement chez lui? Le beau temps avait prit le dessus.

Cette femme face à lui, n'était pas si mal. Brune aux yeux bleus, un corps aux belles formes généreuses caché derrière une robe paysanne de couleur rouge. Elle était peut-être belle mais le chasseur regretta le jour où il l'avait abordé dans un bar. Elle était tout ce qu'il n'aimait pas. Collante, idiote...mademoiselle je suis parfaite. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris d'avoir voulu faire sa connaissance ? Elle était devenue son pire cauchemar.

Dean avait la fâcheuse manie de draguer quand une jolie fille était dans les parages. Avec elle, il avait vite appris à faire attention aux femmes. Malgré le fait qu'il ne la supportait pas, Dean devait garder son calme : toujours paraître sympathique face à une demoiselle.

Le livre peu commun qu'il possédait venait de lui être arraché des mains.

« Quel étrange bouquin que tu as là. Tu y cherches des formules magiques ? » Dit-elle avec malice en manipulant l'ouvrage.

« Oh, bonjour Gayane... Soit gentille et rend-moi ce bouquin, tu veux ? » Répondit-il en lui arrachant ce qui lui appartenait des mains.

Si elle voyait ce qu'il y avait dedans, elle le prendrait pour un fou. Quoique, cela pouvait être à son avantage pour la faire fuir. Par malheur, il connaissait bien ce type de personnage, elle le crierait sur tous les toits et ça...ce n'était vraiment pas envisageable.

Rester calme, charmant... tenta-t-il de se motiver pour ne pas lui crier dessus afin qu'elle le laisse tranquille.

« Toi, tu me caches quelque chose. Je ne savais pas que tu aimais ce genre de vieillerie. » Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux, tout en s'approchant de trop près...Beaucoup trop près à son goût. « Il serait peut-être temps que tu t'intéresses à des choses plus importantes, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Ah oui, et comme quoi ? » Il savait pertinemment ce qu'elle voulait insinuer. Son sourire innocent le laisser présager. Voilà qu'elle se prenait pour un être important…

« Comme moi, évidemment ! »

« Eh ben, poupée. » Dean prit la décision de se lever, il était vraiment temps pour lui de quitter les lieux. Et de la laisser en plan. « Faudrait peut-être que tu arrêtes de croire que tu es le centre du monde. » Il prit le soin de dire cette phrase avec le sourire. Peut-être qu'elle ne serait pas trop vexée.

« Dois-je le prendre comme un compliment ? »

« Mais comme bon te semble Gayane! » Décidément, elle était vraiment idiote... Ne put-il s'empêcher de penser.

« Allez, viens ! » Dit-elle en s'agrippant à son bras. « Allons boire un verre à la taverne du coin... » Bras vite repousser par le chasseur. Ce qui semblait offusquer la brune. Comme osait-il ?

« Pas maintenant ma jolie. Mon frère m'attend et j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter. » Dean voulait ajouter que ce qu'il avait faire était bien plus intéressant que d'être en sa simple compagnie, mais il s'était retenu par politesse. Il fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner et lui fit un signe de main, dos à elle. « Salut. » Comment pouvait-elle ne serait-ce croire qu'il pourrait s'intéresser à elle ? Jamais. Cette fois-ci, il était parti.

Gayane le regarda s'éloigner avec un brun d'amertume.

« Quel idiot. » finit par dire une autre femme non loin de là qui les avait observés dès le début dans le silence. Elle était plus grassouillette et plus petite.

« Ne t'inquiète pas la folle, il finira bien par m'appartenir un jour. »

Au premier instant même où elle l'avait vue, elle était tombée amoureuse de ce Dean Winchester. Il était le seul dans ce village à être digne d'elle. Elle le trouvait beau et gracieux. Il était parfait, tout ce qu'elle avait toujours cherché. Gayane avait une bonne réputation et faisait emballer le cœur de certains garçons. Lorsqu'elle désirait quelque chose, elle faisait tout pour l'obtenir... Et ce n'était pas maintenant qu'elle ferait infraction à cette règle. Elle savait très bien que ce Winchester tentait de se débarrasser d'elle.

oOoOoOoOo

Chaque jour il devait se la coltiner, Dean ne souhaitait pas que cela devienne une habitude. Elle pouvait rêver pour qu'il devienne Monsieur Gayane. A aucun prix! Ca non, jamais !

Arrivé devant sa maison, le chasseur remarqua tout de suite le cheval de son frère devant celle-ci. L'animal était fraîchement équipé, prêt à s'absenter... en attendant gentiment son maître.

Parce que oui, son frère s'apprêtait à l'abandonner dans cette ville ennuyeuse. Il n'était guère chanceux, Sam n'avait pas le droit de lui faire subir ça. Comment pouvait-il le laisser ainsi seul ?

Tout en soupirant pour la énième fois depuis qu'il s'était levé, Dean entra et ne fût pas surpris de voir son cadet préparer ses affaires dans la pièce à vivre.

Sam faisait une tête de plus que lui, il était grand. On ne pourrait jamais deviner qu'il était le plus jeune des deux Winchester. Ses cheveux qui tombaient sur ses épaules étaient plus foncés que ceux châtains et court de son frère.

Son frère l'accueillit avec le sourire et Dean lui tendit le livre qu'il venait de récupérer.

« Alors, il y a des choses intéressantes ? »

« Rien sur ce qu'on a vu dans cette forêt. Mais il pourrait nous être utile... Je te laisserais voir par toi-même ! »

Sam fronça les sourcils, l'air embêté, feuilletant le nouveau livre en mains. « Je vois... Je demanderais à Bobby s'il a des infos à nous donner. » Après avoir rangé le livre dans son sac de voyage, il ajouta : « Bien, je dois te laisser. » Dean grimace à ces mots. « Je ne veux pas le faire trop attendre. » Il renferma sa sacoche et s'approcha de la sortie.

« Es-tu sûr que tu veux y aller seul ? Franchement, c'est pas cool de me laisser ici dans ce putain de bled » Tenta de raisonner son frère en connaissant malheureusement la réponse à cette question inutile.

« Dean ! C'était ton idée je te rappelle ! » Répondit Sam en levant les yeux au ciel, il le connaissait bien... Il savait qu'il allait remettre ça sur le tapis. « L'un d'entre nous doit continuer à chercher la présence qui se cache dans les parages. »

Ils avaient reçu une lettre il y a quelques jours. Elle était signée de la main de Bobby. Il était lui aussi un chasseur, mais pas seulement... il était comme un père pour eux. Les deux frères avaient perdu leurs parents lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes, depuis c'est Dean qui s'occupait de son petit frère et Bobby était toujours là pour eux.

La lettre était un appel à l'aide, l'un d'eux devait le rejoindre. Mais les Winchester ne pouvaient pas abandonner leur enquête en cours, c'était contraire à leurs habitudes. Soit, ils feraient comme ça ; un irait rejoindre Bobby et l'autre continuerait à inspecter les lieux. Ils n'avaient pas le choix.

« T'as intérêt à faire attention à toi. »

« Je ne suis plus un enfant Dean, s'il te plaît, arrêtes ça. C'est toi qui dois faire attention. Ne prends pas trop de risques. » Ca aussi, c'était peine perdue. Son frère prenait toujours des risques inutiles.

Une fois la porte ouverte, Sam le regarda avec ce qu'il savait faire de mieux : les yeux de chien battus. Son aîné comprit le message et répliqua. « On en a déjà discuté Sammy ! Je te laisserais pas prendre Impala ! » C'était son cheval, personne ne pouvait le chevaucher à part lui. Il était certes plus rapide et plus efficace que le cheval de son frère, mais c'était tout de même hors de question.

« Oh ça va, calme toi ! » Sam prit son frère dans ses bras pour des adieux. « Et tu ne seras pas seul, Gayane sera là pour te tenir compagnie... »

« Va te faire foutre ! » Sujet sensible.

Après un petit rire et un adieu de la main. Sam quitta la maison. Laissant ainsi son frère derrière...

Celui-ci s'affala sur une chaise, dans ses pensées... que devait-il faire maintenant ?

oOoOoOoOo

Sam monta sur son cheval et suivit sa route, s'éloignant du village par un chemin boueux entouré par des champs de blés. S'approchant ainsi, à plusieurs centaines de mètres vers la forêt voisine. Celle qui les avait tant intrigués. Il devait passer entre ses bois pour une piste plus rapide qui l'emmènerait au village où il désirait se rendre. Il avait deux jours de voyage devant lui, les raccourcis étaient donc les bienvenus.

Il pénétra dans cette idée dans la forêt. Cette forêt aux belles couleurs, un alliage d'été et d'automne... vert et orange se mélangeant. De hauts sapins à perte de vue... On pourrait s'y sentir bien, c'était un endroit qui se voulait paisible... si on n'était pas au courant du monde étrange comme les Winchester pouvaient le percevoir.

Après plusieurs heures plus tard où le soleil commençait à se coucher, il vit aussitôt au loin quelque chose qu'il l'intriguait... Une chose qu'on n'avait pas pour habitude de voir dans ces lieux... Une marque, symbolisée sur le tronc d'un sapin. Celle qu'il avait déjà vue en compagnie de son frère... dans cette même forêt.

Deux chemins s'offraient à lui. L'un qui continuait dans des bois éclairés par la lumière du soleil... et l'autre qui menait dans tout son contraire. Cela était plus qu'étrange, rien de tout ceci ne pouvait être réel. Pourquoi est-ce que le chemin de droite était-il plus sombre, comme s'il voulait mener vers les ténèbres ? Aucunes couleurs vives... Un ciel inexistant caché par un épais brouillard...

Il devait continuer sa route vers la lumière, mais son instinct de chasseur le dissuada du contraire. Il décida alors de prendre le chemin qui menait à ce qui s'approchait de plus à un tableau d'histoire d'horreur. Le cheval, lui, ne semblait pas être d'accord mais son maître ne lui laissait pas le choix. Ils sortirent alors de la lumière, pénétrant cet endroit calme où les oiseaux ne chantaient plus et où il faisait étrangement froid. Il y avait décidément quelque chose de louche. Le cheval s'approcha du tronc aperçu, celle avec le symbole. Sam la toucha, et la substance avec lequel il avait été dessiné était entre ces doigts... c'était du sang. Du sang frais... Elle avait été faite il y a peu de temps, peut-être même il y a quelques minutes. Sam ne pouvait décidément pas quitter les lieux. La raison pour laquelle ils étaient venu dans les environs... étaient pour en savoir plus sur ce qui se passait ici. Il devait impérativement chercher son frère afin de continuer leurs investigations. Ils étaient proches du but...

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, une lumière aveuglante apparût non loin de là. Une lumière qui était apparue aussi rapidement qu'elle avait disparue. Étonné, il rejoignit l'endroit où elle s'était présentée. Et ce qu'il vît lui glaça le sang: le corps d'un homme était allongé là... Sam descendit de son cheval afin de s'en approcher, il s'accroupit prêt de lui et après l'avoir examiné brièvement, il était venu à la conclusion que cet homme venait de perdre la vie. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était face à ce genre de morbidité. Et ça ne serait sûrement pas la dernière.

Il remarqua un zone proche du corps tachée de sang... elle n'appartenait pas au corps allongé. Qui lui n'était pas blessé.

Mais que se passait-il bon sang ? Il n'y avait rien de bien rassurant... Quelqu'un ou... Quelque chose était à l'origine de cette marque et de ce meurtre.

« Sam Winchester, quelle surprise. »

Le principal concerné sursauta, se leva et se retourna vers la voix. Il n'y avait personne. Et il l'entendit à nouveau plus loin... elle l'appelait par son nom. Une voix féminine. Il s'approcha de son cheval et sortit une arme de sa sacoche, un poignard. Il stressait de plus en plus. L'animal était loin d'être rassuré non plus et commençait à paniquer. Sam le chevaucha à nouveau. Et cette voix qui ne cessait de dire son nom… Que devait-il faire ? Y aller ? Ou rebrousser chemin ? Une chose était sûre, tout cela était proche du surnaturel.

Néanmoins, cette voix l'hypnotisait... et cela l'envahissait de curiosité. Il devait savoir ce que c'était. Cette voix appartenait peut-être à celui ou celle qui avait fait ce symbole sur le sapin. Alors, le cheval galopa quelques mettre en sa direction. Son nom résonnait avec abondance dans la forêt. Il ne pouvait même plus deviner d'où elle provenait.

« Qui est là ? Montrez-vous! »

Une fois cela dit, le silence était revenu à comble. Ce qui ne présageait rien de bon...

Il s'avança dans la forêt et il y avait aucun signe d'une quelconque présence. Mais brusquement, son cheval paniqua et devint incontrôlable.

« Hé ! Du calme ! Tout va bien ! »

Le cheval se mit debout sur ses pattes arrière, comme s'il voulait se débarrasser de son cavalier. Et ensuite, il galopa en avant de plus en plus vite, les prolongeant ainsi plus loin dans la forêt. Sam était incapable de le calmer, son cheval ne voulait pas s'arrêter. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était de s'accrocher à lui, pour ne pas tomber. S'il le lâchait, il serait dans une mauvaise posture... il était loin de chez lui maintenant.

Il perçut une chose les poursuivre. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Cela s'approchait de plus à une femme qui courait derrière eux. Elle n'avait pas l'air normale…

Son cheval s'arrêta soudainement au bord d'une falaise, à un sabot prêt, ils seraient tombés tous les deux plusieurs mètres plus bas.

Une lumière aveuglante fit à nouveau son apparition. Et son cheval, encore plus paniqué, s'éleva à nouveau et cette fois-ci Sam perdit son équilibre et tomba au sol. L'animal partit aussi vite qu'il put, s'éloignant ainsi de son maître.

Le chasseur jura, il ne manquait plus que ça ! Il était seul désormais. Il espérait au moins que le cheval retourne à la maison. Peut-être qu'il alerterait son frère? Il allait encore s'inquiéter si cela devait arriver...

Sam se releva péniblement, énervé par les événements. Mais il savait que c'était tout d'abord sa faute ; il n'aurait jamais dû emprunter ce chemin et continuer sa route. Il tourna son regard vers la présence qui les suivait... elle n'y était plus. La lumière en avait peut-être fini avec elle, comme pour l'homme qu'il avait trouvé plus tôt.

Il devait désormais retourner chez lui à pied, il lui sera impossible de retrouver son cheval.

L'orage gronda. En levant les yeux vers le ciel, il aperçut grâce à sa lumière, le sommet de ce qui ressemblait à un château. Il n'avait jamais fait attention à sa présence. Que faisait ce château ici ?

oOoOoOoOo

Séparé de la forêt par un pont qui semblait interminable, Sam se retrouva devant l'entrée du château. Un château immense se présentant comme austère par la pénombre de la nuit. Aux toits aux tuiles cuivrées, surmontés de gargouilles peu accueillantes. Le chasseur se croyait de plus en plus dans une histoire d'horreur. Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de venir dans ces lieux, mais il se faisait tard et il était loin de la maison... Il espérait alors pouvoir trouver un endroit où se poser jusqu'au lendemain matin, ou trouver une personne qui pourrait l'aider... Éventuellement lui prêter un cheval, afin d'éviter de rentrer chez lui à pied.

Évidemment, il était aussi très avide de connaître ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur...

L'orage frappa éclairant ainsi le château assombri par l'obscurité, la pluie ne tarda pas à tomber. Il était donc grand temps de trouver un toit.

Sam frappa à l'immense porte en bois face à lui et elle s'ouvrit tout en grinçant. Il la poussa lentement et il fut étonné de ne trouver personne derrière celle-ci. Une fois à l'intérieur, la porte se renferma en un fort claquement. La discrétion n'était pas de mise, c'était raté... Mais qui lui avait ouvert la porte ? Il n'y avait personne pourtant...

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ? »

Il y faisait sombre, seulement éclairé par la lueur émanant des fenêtres. Comme l'extérieur, l'intérieur était de style gothique. Le hall d'entrée était spacieux, des colonnes soutenant de larges voûtes... avec au sol, un long tapis rouge qui amenait à l'escalier principal face à lui. À sa gauche et à sa droite, de grandes entrées qui menait à des pièces du château. Et sur les murs, des tableaux de diverses tailles.

Une odeur de vieux, de poussières vînt se nicher dans ses narines et le froid qui s'y dégageait commençait à le déranger...

« Je viens de perdre mon cheval, et je me demandais si je pouvais passer la nuit ici... » Demanda-t-il, avec le sentiment qu'il était seul.

Soudain, non loin de lui, posé sur une table, un chandelier couleur or à trois bougies s'éclaira... Les flammes venaient de s'allumer... Comme par magie. Sam s'en approcha, il voulait se saisir de cet objet... mais l'horloge à pendule qui se trouvait à côté avait les aiguilles qui s'affolaient.

Et là, ce dont à quoi il était en train d'assister était encore plus étrange que ce qu'il venait de vivre dans cette maudite forêt : Le chandelier et l'horloge en bois venaient de sauter sur le sol. Le chasseur dût cligner des yeux plusieurs fois. Non, il ne rêvait pas... Il prit alors l'horloge à pendule entre ses mains afin de l'examiner de plus près. Comment pouvait-elle bouger ? Il ouvrit la petite porte où était cachée la pendule, aussitôt il avait mis le doigt à l'intérieur que la porte se renferma sur son doigt. Il fut surpris par la douleur et le retira, et toussa soudainement contre l'objet qui était désormais recouvert de poussière. Les aiguilles se mirent à tourner, afin de se débarrasser de la poussière qui recouvrait le verre.

« Impressionnant... »

L'horloge sauta de ses mains et rejoignit le chandelier au sol, qui se déplaçait en sautillant vers une pièce non loin de là. Sam le suivit. L'objet en bois voulut lui barrer la route, mais le chasseur l'ignora et rentra par l'une des ouvertures. Il descendit quelques marches et il se retrouva dans une pièce qui correspondait à un séjour. Il n'était pas très meublé. Quelques meubles, un immense tapis rouge sur lequel se reposait un fauteuil, face à une grande cheminée qui s'enflamma dès son arrivée.

Le chandelier s'arrêta près du fauteuil, était-ce une invitation à s'y asseoir ?

Il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises, un repose-pied à franges vint l'accueillir, et sa façon de se déplacer ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celui d'un chien.

Les objets dans ce château étaient comme... vivants ? Se trouvait-il dans un château enchanté ? S'il racontait ça à Dean, il le prendrait pour un fou : il devait impérativement l'amener ici ! C'était stupéfiant !

Le repose-pied se calma hâtivement et partit par la sortie la plus proche. Le chandelier et l'horloge en firent de même. Où allaient-ils ? On aurait dit qu'ils fuyaient... mais quoi ? La cheminée, elle aussi s'était brusquement éteinte...

Et c'est là qu'il vit une autre bizarrerie. Décidément, c'était son jour !

Une ombre contre le mur. Et pas n'importe laquelle, rien de bien ordinaire. Ce qu'il vit en premier lieu ressemblait à des ailes d'un oiseau. Deux gigantesques ailes... et entre elles, peut-être une forme humaine. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Il chercha alors cette présence dans la pièce. Mais étonnamment, il n'y avait toujours personne. Comme si elle s'était évaporée, l'ombre aussi n'était plus là. Il avait vraiment l'impression de jouer à cache-cache depuis tout à l'heure.

Sam n'était pas armé, il avait perdu son poignard quand son cheval avait perdu ses moyens. Il n'avait donc rien pour se défendre... Quelle chance !

Une infime quantité de sang se trouvait sur le tapis. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué tout à l'heure. Était-ce cette présence qui était dans la forêt et qui avait dessiné ce symbole avec son sang ? Était-elle avec cette ombre une seule et même personne ? Elle devait être blessée...

Sam vit cette ombre réapparaître face à lui une seconde fois, mais cette fois-ci il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoique se soit... Sa vision se voilait et il sombra dans l'inconscience, tombant ainsi sur le plancher. Et pourtant, il n'était ni touché, ni assommer...

* * *

A suivre !

Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? :)


	3. Je veux vivre autre chose que cette vie

Voici la suite ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je voue remercie encore pour vos reviews et vos lectures:)

Le chapitre 3 prendra plus de temps à être écrit. J'ai des examens à réviser. L'école avant tout...

Sur ce, bonne lecture !:)

* * *

_**Je veux vivre autre chose que cette vie **_

_**2**_

* * *

Sam Winchester se réveilla, des douleurs sur tout le corps, principalement au dos. Là où il était couché ne l'avait aucunement aidé à cela : un sol glacial aux pierres courbées, loin du plat. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus confortable. Ce sol était certes glacé, mais à son étonnement, il n'avait pas du tout froid. Bien au contraire, il ressentait une agréable chaleur. Une source de chaleur qui amenait de la lumière dans toute la pièce, elle était proche de lui. Il se mit assit afin de voir d'où elle provenait, et avec difficulté... Il se sentait vraiment cassé. A sa grande surprise, c'était ce chandelier qu'il avait rencontré la veille qui se trouvait là. Alors tout ceci n'était pas un rêve ? C'était donc réel ? Ces questions étaient certes bien appropriées au moment mais celles qu'il se posait maintenant le souciait beaucoup plus.

Comment s'était-il retrouvé ici ? Où était-il exactement ? Et depuis quand ? Il avait l'impression de s'était évanoui dans ce petit salon... mais qu'on ne l'avait pas assommé. Il n'avait aucune douleur à la tête. Ou avait-il eut une soudaine envie de dormir ? Mais pourquoi ? Cela sonnait étrange... la seule image qu'il avait retenue de cet instant était cette ombre aux ailles immenses...

Sam se mit debout, cherchant à savoir où on l'avait posé : il était dans un petit local vide, où il y avait uniquement la place de mettre une personne couchée comme il l'était précédemment. Aucune lumière ne pouvait traverser les murs épais, il lui était donc impossible de savoir si le soleil c'était déjà levé ou pas. Seulement une porte en guise d'ouverture, une porte en bois avec en bas de celle-ci une petite ouverture accompagnée par des barreaux en fer. Il comprit tout de suite qu'il était retenu comme un vulgaire prisonnier. Il posa sa main sur la poignée et tenta à plusieurs reprises, de plus en plus fort, d'ouvrir cette porte. La lumière du chandelier l'éclaira et il pût voir ainsi l'état de la serrure... elle n'était pas fermée. Cette porte n'était pas fermée à clé, alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas l'ouvrir ? Oh... Bien sûr. Vu le lieu magique où il se trouvait, il ne serait pas étonné d'apprendre que ce soit la porte elle-même qui ne voulait pas le laisser sortir. C'était bien sa veine. Il tenta cette fois-ci de la forcer par sa propre force, peut-être qu'avec son poids, elle finirait par céder. Mais c'était peine perdue.. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Dans quel pétrin s'était-il encore embarqué ?

Il se remit assis, à coté du chandelier. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre la suite des événements, espérant ainsi se retrouver face à la personne qui était cachée dans ce château. Il était grand tant qu'il se montre et qu'ils s'expliquent.

« Merci de me tenir au chaud... » dit-il à l'objet près de lui... qui s'inclina suite à ces mots. Sam écarquilla les yeux, émerveillé par ce chandelier qui prenait vie devant lui. « Tu me comprends alors ? » Cette fois-ci, le chandelier se pencha plusieurs fois en avant en guise d'affirmation. « Je suis en train de parler à un... C'est … vraiment... incroyable ! » Ajouta-t-il, les étoiles plein les yeux. Il devait vraiment emmener son frère ici... enfin s'il y sortait...

Le chasseur soupira et demanda avec une infime lueur d'espoir : « Dis... tu pourrais demander à ton amie la porte de me laisser sortir ? Ou appeler... ton... maître ? »

L'objet se retourna dos à lui, ce qui signifiait nettement un refus.

« Je vois... » Il avait hâte que cette ombre revienne à sa rencontre... Il ne pouvait pas rester ici trop longtemps.

oOoOoOoOo

Ce lendemain matin était des plus radieux, le soleil éclairait de toute sa chaleur le village qui attendait avec impatience l'un des événements les plus attendus de la journée. Quelques-uns de ses habitants étaient regroupés à quelques pas, en dehors de la ville, dans un étendu espace vert dont les fleurs et les arbres l'animaient de leurs couleurs. Ils n'étaient pas là que pour profiter du bon temps... Mais pour la charmante Gayane qui les avait gentiment invité à une petite fête entre amis.

L'endroit n'avait pas été choisi par hasard, puisqu'il se trouvait à quelques mètres de la demeure qui intéressait de très près la demoiselle.

Celle-ci observait de loin la maison des Winchester, derrière un muret en pierre caché par les feuillages d'un arbre. Elle était accompagnée de son amie, celle qu'elle s'amusait à l'appeler la folle. Et leur sujet de conversation était, comme toujours, en rapport avec une seule et même personne : Dean Winchester.

«Il va avoir une grande surprise, Gayane ! »

« Oui, et il ne connaît pas sa chance... » Répondit la plus grande des deux avec malice. Fière de son plan, celui de le séduire. Elle avait mis tous ses atouts en avant. Un maquillage des plus raffinés, révélant ainsi ses lèvres pulpeuses, et ses magnifiques yeux ambre. Sa plus belle robe, montrant sa poitrine généreuse. Et son meilleur parfum... Dean ne pouvait en aucun cas lui résister. Comment pourrait-il ? Tous les hommes se retournaient lorsqu'elle était dans les parages... Il n'avait pas le droit de lui manquer de respect, surtout qu'elle avait jeté son dévolu sur lui.

Elle se retourna pour faire face à ses invités, ceux-ci attendaient la suite des festivités: que Gayane viennent leur apporter la bonne nouvelle, celle d'être enfin en couple avec cet homme. Tout le monde aimait cette femme et chacun désirait la voir heureuse. Alors ils étaient là pour la soutenir. Une petite fête était prévue, une table accompagnée de mets et de gâteaux étaient prêts à être mangés. Quelques personnes avaient un instrument de musique afin d'égayer en plus cette future réjouissance... Oui, parce que Gayane était persuadée que cet homme allait enfin sortir officiellement avec elle.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, sous le sourire de chacun, elle sortit de la verdure pour enfin s'approcher au plus près de sa proie. Est-ce que l'autre Winchester était-il lui aussi à la maison ? Elle s'en fichait, il ne l'intéressait pas et il n'allait surtout pas l'arrêter. Elle parlerait à son frère qu'il soit là ou non. Elle ne le craignait pas. Peut-être même qu'il les laisserait seuls... Il avait intérêt. Et c'est avec cette pensée qu'elle frappa à la porte.

oOoOoOoOo

Dean qui était simplement installé à la table de la salle à manger, mangent la dernière tranche de tarte que Sam lui avait préparée la veille avant de partir, se leva, étonné par le toccement de si bon matin. Qui cela pouvait-il être ? Il eut une pensée pour son frère mais celui-ci devait bientôt être arrivé à destination. Du moins, il espérait qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé durant le voyage. Après avoir entendu un deuxième bruit provenant de la porte, il se décida à vérifier qui cela pouvait-il être. C'était très rare qu'on vienne leur rendre visite... Il avait une certaine appréhension, il n'aimait pas être dérangé. Il ouvrit alors légèrement la porte pour voir qui se cachait derrière et ce qu'il vit le désespéra au plus haut point. Il faisait un cauchemar, n'est-ce pas ? Ça ne pouvait-être que cela ? Il était toujours dans son lit et quand il se réveillerait, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Si seulement ça pouvait être un cauchemar ! La porte fut poussée par l'invitée surprise et il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoique se soit que cette personne se retrouvait déjà à l'intérieur, de l'autre coté de la porte. Au grand dam de Dean.

Il en était persuadé maintenant, il était l'homme le plus malchanceux au monde. Qu'est-ce que cette femme faisait-elle ici ? Il tenta néanmoins de ne pas se montrer désemparé.

« Oh Gayane, quelle bonne surprise ! » dit-il avec un sourire des plus forcés. C'était la vérité. Il n'aurait jamais dû tenter d'ouvrir cette fichue porte et la laisser poireauter devant. Il se promit de jouer les absents la prochaine fois.

« Et oui Dean... » A sa droite, un miroir était déposé sur un meuble en bois. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se regarder à travers lui : elle était vraiment belle. Dean ne pourrait que succomber à son charme. « Je suis en effet une femme pleine de surprises... » Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux, s'approchant de l'homme qu'elle désirait tant. « Tes rêves vont enfin prendre corps... »

Contrairement à la jeune femme, Dean s'éloigna. Il le faisait tellement qu'ils se retrouvaient désormais dans la salle à manger, là où il était avant de se faire déranger.

Il pourrait la jeter dehors, au moins il en serait débarrassé. Cela le démangeait... mais il voulait connaître la raison de sa venue même si cela ne présageait rien de bon. Ils devaient vite en finir.

«Je me demande bien ce que tu peux savoir de mes rêves... » Qu'elle ne s'approche plus de lui ? Que lui et son frère quittent ce foutu bled? Qu'ils retournent chasser comme ils le faisaient autrefois et non rester là juste pour enquêter sur une fichue marque ? S'amuser un peu ? Stopper avec l'ennui ? Avoir de vrais amis ? Rencontrer quelqu'un qui connaîtrait ce secret marqué au fer et qui l'accepterait comme il est ? Oui parce que cette pauvre Gayane ne le connaissait pas plus que ça. Il était loin d'être quelqu'un de parfait et même de bien. Toutes les relations qu'il avait eues s'étaient terminé dans les larmes de ces demoiselles. Elles finissaient toutes par le haïr, à la trouver insensible, insociable. Et il les comprenait tant : il finissait toujours par s'en éloigner, à boire comme un trou... Ce qui faisait de lui une grande pourriture. Les relations humaines et surtout sentimentales n'avaient jamais été son fort. Et il s'arrêta là dans les souvenirs. Il n'avait aucun amour-propre, à l'inverse de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci venait de s'asseoir à la place qu'il avait précédemment quittée. Et ce n'était pas le pire, elle vannait de commettre un crime inacceptable. Comment osait-elle s'emparer de sa dernière tranche de tarte ? Comment osait-elle mordre dedans et manger cette délicieuse pâtisserie qu'il chérissait tant ? Elle venait de descendre encore plus bas dans son estime. Il la regardait bouche bée. Jamais il ne pourrait lui pardonner, oh non jamais. Il avait même du mal à écouter ce qu'elle était en train de dire.

« Imagine un peu, un chalet niché dans les arbres, un quartier de sanglier grillant sur le feu... et mon homme qui prend soin de moi, pendant que nos enfants gambadent avec nos toutous. »

« Hein, quoi ? » Qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ? C'était censé être son rêve ? Le sien ? Non, sans doute le sien à elle.

« Six ou sept, ça serait parfait ! » Répondit-elle avec un charmant sourire.

« Oh... » Il avait peur de comprendre ce qu'elle insinuait.

« Des enfants comme leur père ! Et tu sais à quel homme j'ai pensé ? »

« Laisse-moi deviner... » Le cauchemar continuait. Allait-il enfin se réveiller ? Cette mégère n'allait vraiment pas le laisser en paix. Elle ne le lâcherait jamais. Il en était sûr maintenant. Bon sang, qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ? Est-ce qu'il y avait quelqu'un là-haut qui lui en voulait ? Il était vraiment temps de mettre les choses aux clairs et qu'elle comprenne une fois pour toutes, même si pour cela il devait avoir tout le village à dos... C'était loin d'être l'une de ses préoccupations.

« Toi, Dean ! Qui d'autre ?! » dit-elle en se relevant de la chaise, désormais devant lui. Ses yeux dans ceux du chasseur, bien trop proche...

Sentant le danger arriver, Dean s'éloigna à nouveau. Mais cette fois-ci, il s'approcha de la sortie. « Oh, Gayane... je suis... surpris. Vraiment surpris ! Sans voix même ! Je ne sais même pas quoi dire ! » répondit-il avec le sourire face à cette plaisanterie. Ce n'était pas loin de la vérité. Ce dont elle songeait le laissait vraiment abasourdi. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle aille jusqu'à lui dire toutes ces sottises.

Il se retrouva contre la porte d'entrée, Gayane s'approchant périlleusement. Même beaucoup trop. Elle était contre lui, une main contre le bois, proche de son visage et l'autre sur la taille du chasseur. Ses lèvres proches des siennes. Ses yeux désirant hypnotiser les siens...

« Dis que tu rêves de m'épouser... »

Le sourire de Dean s'évapora suite à ces mots, l'image mentale l'en dissuada. Il s'imaginait épouser cette femme et l'enfer qui s'ensuivrait. Il avait désormais envie de rire. Que devait-il faire ? Lui dire la vérité ? Qu'il n'était pas l'homme qu'elle voulait ? Qu'elle méritait mieux ? Et encore là, il en était pas sûr. Devrait-il aussi ajouter qu'il était un chasseur quelque peu spécial et qu'elle pourrait risquer sa vie ? Si seulement il pouvait... elle serait déjà partie en courant, désirant l'oublier à jamais. Cela devait absolument rester secret, Sam lui en voudrait s'il disait un seul mot concernant leur métier. Ils devaient à tout prix rester discrets à ce sujet... Les rumeurs feraient bon train de ville en ville... Ce n'était pas envisageable.

Alors autant utiliser la manière forte ! Il eut une idée... Après cela, elle avait intérêt à comprendre le message.

« Je suis désolé Gayane mais... » dit-il avec un sourire malicieux, sa main s'approchant de la poignée de la porte.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à coller ses lèvres aux siennes, il ouvrit brusquement la porte et la jeune femme se pencha vers l'avant, perdit l'équilibre après plusieurs pas et tomba dans une petite étendue d'eau boueuse toute proche. Dean lui fit un adieu de la main, le sourire aux lèvres, heureux que son plan ait fonctionné à merveille et il ferma la porte.

Gayane bouillonnait de rage. Un cochon qui se trouvait là, lui confirmait le ridicule de la situation. Mais ce n'était rien contre l'affront que ce Winchester venait de lui faire. Ses cheveux étaient tout collants, elle ne retrouvait même plus les escarpins qu'elle avait aux pieds. C'était un échec cuisant.

« Alors, comment ça c'est passé ? » demanda la folle qui attendait avec impatience des nouvelles. Elle fut foudroyée du regard par son amie qui sortit de l'eau, et qui la prit par le col.

Sa colère n'avait jamais été aussi grande. Elle était ridiculisée devant les villageois qui la regardaient avec une gêne humiliante et qui préféraient quitter les lieux au plus vite. « D'accord ou non, Dean sera à moi ! Par n'importe quel moyen ! Cet idiot finira par céder qu'il le veuille ou non ! » C'était une promesse qu'elle c'était faite. Elle ne le laisserait plus jouer les malins. Elle gagnerait la partie.

Afin de se défouler, elle relâcha la folle dans l'eau. Et elle quitta les lieux, les dents serrées, recouverte de boue de la tête aux pieds. Dean Winchester allait le regretter un jour ou l'autre et elle sera sans pitié. Il sera forcé d'accepter toutes ses avances. Elle trouvera un jour le bon moyen...

« Pff... quel fichu caractère. » ne put s'empêcher de grogner la folle.

oOoOoOoOo

Dean attendit un moment avant de remettre le nez dehors. Il préféra guigner d'abord et à son plus grand soulagement, il n'y vit personne. Il était donc tranquille, enfin. Il sortit alors et alla rejoindre l'arrière de la maison. Là, où était l'enclos des deux chevaux. Et là où il retrouva un vrai sourire lorsqu'il vit son cheval. Il prit une fourche qui était contre la façade et il s'empressa de donner du foin à son ami le plus précieux.

« Tu te rends compte ? Cette nana veut devenir ma femme, elle est folle tu ne crois pas ? » dit-il en riant de sa question.

L'animal commençait à manger la nourriture fraîchement offerte. Le chasseur câlina le Frison habillé de noir. Sa crinière et sa queue étaient de même couleur. Sa peau brillait à la lumière du soleil. Il s'appelait Impala. Il ressemblait de prêt à un étalon, par sa grande taille et par ses muscles. Il était déjà âgé, mais toujours efficace, il n'avait peur de rien contrairement au cheval de son frère. Mais Dean se fichait de cela, il aimait plus que tout son cheval. Il était persuadé que _son bébé,_ comme parfois il aimait l'appeler, était le cheval le plus chouchouter du monde.

Une fois qu'il ait fini de manger, le chasseur lui mit une selle. Ils devaient retourner ensemble à la forêt voisine pour continuer leur enquête.

C'est alors que son cheval s'agita et qu'il fit un mouvement brusque de la tête contre son maître. « Hé oh, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Un bruit de galops au loin se fit entendre. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Son cheval venait de sentir quelque chose qui ne signifiait rien de bon, il en était sûr. Dean se retourna et ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise. Le cheval qui galopait à vitesse folle en leur direction était celui de son frère. Il le reconnaîtrait entre mille. Ce qui l'étonnait le plus n'était pas le cheval mais surtout...

« Bon sang, où est Sam ?! » cria-t-il en s'approchant de lui. Le cheval, reconnaissant la maison, s'approcha doucement du frère de son cavalier.

Dean était figé, qu'était-il arrivé pour que son frère ne soit pas là ? Il regarda le cheval de prêt et celui-ci n'avait aucune blessure. Il ne lui était donc rien arrivé. Mais son Sam, allait-il bien ? De plus, toutes les affaires qu'il avait amenées avec lui avaient disparues. Ça ne présageait rien de bon. Avait-il été attaqué par un voleur ? Où avait-il juste perdu son cheval ? Ou... pire encore ? Décidément, son frère avait le don de lui faire pousser des cheveux blancs ! Ses plans pour la journée venaient de changer. Il devait impérativement le retrouver.

Il amena le cheval dans l'enclos pour qu'il puisse se reposer... il avait l'air essoufflé. Pour qu'il soit ainsi, il a dû se retrouver face à une chose qui l'avait effrayé...

Dean chevaucha son cheval et il partit au galop. Impala était rapide, il espérait vite retrouver Sam... et surtout en bonne santé.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Impala était désormais face à une immense porte en métal. Un grillage qui servait d'entrée à une muraille, surmontant les arbres aux alentours, autour du château.

Tout semblait mener à cet endroit. Dean espérait que Sam soit dans cette lugubre demeure. Les indices étant ceux-ci :

Dans la forêt, il avait vu cette nouvelle marque faite de sang sur un tronc. Connaissant son frère, il était persuadé que celui-ci avait décidé d'en apprendre plus sur le sujet. Alors Dean avait trouvé judicieux de parcourir les bois à sa recherche. Et ce qu'il avait trouvé l'avait inquiété davantage : Quatre corps sans vie y gisaient... Heureusement, Sam n'en faisait pas partie. Mais le fait de trouver ses affaires éparpillées dans la forêt ne l'avait aucunement rassuré. Le livre qu'il avait pris la veuille était non loin de ce château. Alors peut-être que Sam n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de passer la nuit dans cet endroit ? Il l'espérait tellement...

Néanmoins Dean pouvait sentir que son frère était toujours en vie. Il en était persuadé. Donc il ne lui restait plus qu'à fouiller ce château.

« Quel endroit bizarre... » dit-il en posant pieds à terre. « Impala... je vais devoir te laisser ici un moment... Je ferais vite promis. »

Il ouvrit le grillage et entra dans ce territoire entouré par la muraille, laissant ainsi son cheval derrière. Il se pressa vers l'entrée du château et ouvrit la haute porte en bois. Une fois à l'intérieur il fut surpris par le lieu hostile qui n'avait vraiment rien d'hospitalier. Son frère devait vraiment adorer jouer avec le feu. De plus, il semblerait qu'il y avait personne dans ce château, on aurait dit qu'il était sans vies. C'était beaucoup trop calme...

« Sam ? Est-ce que tu es là ? » Sa voix résonna dans le hall d'entrée. Aucune réponse...

Dean sortit un poignard de sa poche. Cet endroit ne présentait rien de bon, l'atmosphère qui y régnait ne lui plaisait pas. Sam, s'il se trouvait ici, serait venu l'accueillir. Cela voudrait dire qu'on l'en empêchait ou qu'il ne pouvait pas... et s'il était retenu prisonnier ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois, il avait toujours eu le don de se procurer des ennuis.

A l'étage, en haut de l'escalier qui lui faisait face, il y avait quelque chose qui venait d'apparaître et de disparaître aussi vite qu'elle était apparu. On aurait dit que quelqu'un se trouvait là. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce délire ? Peut-être qu'il se faisait juste des idées... Toutefois, cette hallucination l'encouragea à la rejoindre. Il décida alors d'emprunter l'escalier principal.

Une fois à l'étage, il prit le premier couloir et il avança. Il ne voyait personne mais pourtant... Dean avait le sentiment qu'il n'était pas seul, qu'il y avait une présence non loin. Il continua son chemin en espérant peut-être tomber sur quelqu'un. Il était rare que ses intuitions soient erronées.

Il n'avait pas le temps d'admirer l'architecture de ce manoir qui était certes impressionnante. Le couloir où il se trouvait était, comme à sa gauche qu'à sa droite, recouvert de hautes colonnes, un tapis rouge au sol guidant le route à suivre. Les personnes qui vivaient ici devaient adorer la tapisserie... Dommage que tout se décollerait, envahi par la poussière. A l'époque, lorsque l'endroit était encore vivant, le château devait être remarquable.

« Sam ? » Appela-t-il fort, avec l'espoir que n'importe qui puisse l'entendre.

Une petite horloge, celle qui avait rencontré l'autre humain, se trouvait désormais dans ce même couloir... et discrètement elle le suivit. Une fois près d'une porte, celle qui l'intéressait... elle la poussa, ouvrant ainsi celle-ci. Produisant ainsi un grincement.

Dean se retourna, surpris, cherchant la provenance de ce bruit. Il vit alors cette porte entre-ouverte, qui ne l'était pas avant, lorsqu'il était passé devant elle. Cela voulait dire que quelqu'un venait de pénétrer dans cette pièce. Elle ne s'était sans doute pas ouverte toute seule. Il s'approcha et entra dans un nouvel espace plus renfermé et sombre. A l'intérieur, il n'y avait qu'un escalier en colimaçon.

« Qui est là ? » Cria-t-il. Il en avait plus qu'assez de jouer à cache-cache. Une personne était dans ce château et pourtant il refusait de se montrer. « Montrez-vous ! »

Perdant le peu patience qu'il avait encore, Dean emprunta l'escalier en pierre illuminé faiblement par des meurtrières qui donnaient sur l'extérieur.

Une fois en haut, il fut étonné de n'y voir personne.

Il était dans une immense pièce. Des piliers à son centre, des statues qui ressemblant à des diables étaient accrochées à eux, elles portaient chacune des torches de feu. Plusieurs portes avec des barres en fer. Dean comprit de suite où il se trouvait. Il était sans nul doute dans les cachots, là où on enfermait les ennemis ou ceux qui désobéissaient. Son sang n'en fit qu'un tour, est-ce que le pressentiment qu'il ressentait là, tout de suite, était-il vrai ?

« Sam, est-ce que tu es là ? »

« Dean ! »

Il était donc bien là. Il soupira de soulagement, son frère était en vie. Et il était dans l'un de ces cachots. Il se précipita vers la porte d'où provenait la voix et il s'agenouilla face aux barreaux. Le visage de Sam était de l'autre coté, ils pouvaient enfin se voir. C'était rassurant de voir le visage de son frère.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Est-ce que tu es blessé ? »

« Non. Je vais bien, mais j'irais mieux une fois sorti d'ici »

Une fois rassuré, l'aîné ne put se retenir. « Bon sang Sam, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! » cria-t-il. Maintenant qu'il le savait bien, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se montrer en colère.

« C'est une très bonne question figure-toi ! Je me suis réveillé ici ! » Répondit le cadet sur le même ton.

Dean essaya d'ouvrir la porte en forçant sur celle-ci. Il était dans un vieux manoir alors pourquoi est-ce que cette porte était-elle si solide ? Comme par hasard ! Il ne pût s'empêcher de jurer contre elle.

« Dean, ça ne s'ouvrira pas, j'ai tout essayé. Ce château est … _magique_. Cette porte ne s'ouvrira qu'avec l'autorisation de son maître. Lui aussi, il a l'air _magique_ d'ailleurs. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme connerie ? _Magique _? La _magie, ça _n'existe pas Sammy ! Et tu vas me dire qu'il y a un fantôme dans le coin peut-être ? Arrête ça, s'il te plaît ! T'es plus un enfant !» Répliqua Dean encore plus énervé. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de lui parler de choses complètement imaginaires. « Je vais partir chercher quelque chose dans ce foutu château pour enfoncer cette putain de porte ! »

« Dean je suis sérieux ! Il y a quelqu'un ici, c'est lui qui m'a enfermé. C'est lui qui a marqué ces arbres de son sang. Il a aussi tué des gens Dean ! On est pas en sécurité ici ! Il peut t'atteindre à tout moment ! »

Dean resta un moment pensif. Il y avait en effet cette étrange présence qu'il avait ressentie durant son parcours. Qui lui avait ouvert la porte des cachots ? Et ce qu'il avait perçu à son arrivée... Et si ce que Sam disait était vrai, cela voudrait dire qu'ils étaient en danger ? Il devait rester sur ces gardes. Mais bon sang, la magie ça n'existait pas !

« Je reviens... » Un bruit étrange proche de lui se fit entendre. « Je vais faire vite... » Il regarde autour de lui mais il n'y avait personne.

« Merde, il est là. Il est là Dean. » Murmura Sam.

« Il n'y a personne. »

« C'est ce que je croyais aussi avant d'être arrivé ici. Est-ce que tu vois une ombre quelque part ? »

Même s'il ne voyait pas où son frère voulait en venir, Dean vérifia. Et comme précédemment, il ne voyait rien. Il regarda à nouveau Sam, interrogateur.

« Elle avait des ailes... des ailes immenses... »

Cela fit rire Dean. « Rester ici t'as rendu fou Sammy ! Je fais vite et je te sortirais de- »

Il sursauta soudainement. Les yeux ronds comme s'il venait de voir un monstre. Face à lui, une ombre sur la porte de la cellule. Ce que venait d'annoncer son frère venait de se réaliser. En plus de sa propre ombre, il y avait celle d'une autre personne et en effet, on aurait dit que celle-ci était ailée.

« Dean, derrière toi ! Il est là ! »

Il se retourna donc à nouveau.

« Il a disparu ! Il y avait quelqu'un, je l'ai vu ! » dit Sam halluciné de l'avoir vu disparaître devant ses yeux.

« Putain, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?! Qui est là ?! »

Et ce fût là... qu'une autre voix se fit entendre. Une voix terne, masculine. « Et vous, qui êtes-vous ? »

Dean s'éloigna de la porte, cherchant de qui elle pouvait provenir. Son poignard pointant dans le vide. Prêt à attaquer s'il le fallait.

« Dean, fais attention... » murmura Sam inquiet qu'il finisse comme l'homme qu'il avait retrouvé dans la foret. Il repensa à ces lumières... Il était persuadé que c'était cet être qui en était à l'origine. D'ailleurs, pourquoi l'avait-il épargné ?

« Montre-toi, bon sang ! » Ordonna Dean impatient, ayant assez de cette mascarade. Il se calma aussitôt lorsqu'il vit dans le coin de la pièce, caché dans le noir, une personne. « Qui es-tu ? » Il ne pouvait voir que ses pieds, il portait des mocassins, le genre de chaussures que seul un riche pouvait s'offrir. Ils s'avancèrent de quelques pas jusqu'à ce que la lumière de flemmes révèlent son visage. Les deux frères pouvaient enfin le voir.

C'était un homme d'un peu prêt leur âge. Peut-être un peu plus petit que Dean de quelques centimètres. Comme pour ces chaussures, les vêtements qu'il portait étaient d'une certaine richesse... Il ne pouvait pas être quelqu'un du village. Des pantelons noirs, une chemise blanche recouverte par un gilet gris et une redingote en queue de pie de couleur bleu ciel, ce qui faisait ressortir les yeux étonnement bleus qu'il possédait. Il avait des cheveux courts comme ceux de Dean, mais beaucoup plus sombres. Autour de son cou, un jabot de tissu blanc... Etait-il un compte ou une personne d'importance ? Cet homme regarda Dean fixement, sans ciller.

Sam était intrigué, ce visage... Il avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Mais où ?

« Êtes-vous... des êtres humains ? »

« Bien sûr qu'on est des humains, c'est quoi cette question ? Et toi, t'es quoi ? »

L'homme se rapprocha de Dean lentement, ne le lâchant pas du regard. Il le détailla même. Ce qui était plutôt intimidant. On aurait dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu personne. Dean ne bougea pas, mais il était prêt à répliquer s'il le devait.

« Je m'appelle Castiel. Je suis un ange du seigneur. »

« Je te demande pardon ? » dit Dean avec un léger rire. « Un ange, rien que ça ? Elle est bien bonne ! » Sans attendre, il enfonça son poignard dans la poitrine de ce Castiel. Et là, surprise... aucune réaction de la part de cet homme, il le fixait toujours du regard, avec cette même expression neutre, aucune grimace... Il ne ressentait aucune douleur. Dean s'éloigna de lui, interloqué. Et il l'était encore plus quand celui-ci se débarrassa du poignard ensanglanté, comme s'il enlevait un couteau enfoncé dans du beurre. Il resta sans voix, tout comme son frère.

« Dean Winchester... et son frère, Samuel. Tout deux chasseurs de démons... Intéressant... »

Comment est-ce que cet homme connaissait-il leurs noms et leur profession ? C'était une blague ou quoi ? C'était impossible ! C'est comme s'il venait d'avoir ces informations à l'instant même... Avait-il lu dans ses pensées ?

« Dean ! Ce type est un ange ! Les ailes, tu te souviens ?! Et regarde-le !»

Non ça ne pouvait pas être ça... C'était peut-être un monstre, un être surnaturel... Mais sûrement pas un ange. Dean ne voulait pas y croire. S'ils existaient, ça se saurait. Ça ne pouvait en aucun cas être possible. « La ferme Sam ! Les anges n'existent pas !

« Alors t'explique ça comment ?! »

« C'est pas le problème ! Toi là ! » Dit-il à l'intention de Castiel. Tu vas libérer mon frère ! Tout de suite ! » Il n'en avait rien à faire de qui il était, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était son frère libre et loin d'ici... Comme lui d'ailleurs.

« Je n'aime pas la façon avec lequel vous me parlez. » Répondit-il avec légèreté, ne paraissant pas agacé, alors que les paroles sorties de sa bouche laissaient croire le contraire.

« Ça c'est ton foutu problème. Sors-le de là ! » Dean regarda sa blessure, son sang coulait à petites gouttes. Et pourtant... cela voulait-il dire que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre ? Comment pouvait-il se battre si cet homme avait dans sa main la seule arme qu'il possédait. Il était en position d'infériorité.

Que pouvait-il faire pour que son frère quitte cette prison ?

« Je ne peux pas. Il doit rester ici. Quelqu'un doit rester ici. »

« Et je peux te demander pourquoi ? »

Castiel ne répondit pas. Il semblait réfléchir à une réponse appropriée mais il ne dit rien. Laissant ainsi le silence envahir la pièce. Néanmoins, pour la première fois, il avait quitté l'humain des yeux... Celui-ci y vit une lueur étrange, l'expression de son visage venait de changer... On aurait dit...Qu'il était triste ? Non, c'était lui le méchant de l'histoire ! Il ne pouvait pas être triste ! Celui-ci le regarda à nouveau. C'était étonnant... Dean se sentait presque affecté par ces yeux bleus qui le perçait...

Il eut alors une idée.

« Okay, alors si quelqu'un doit rester ici, c'est moi ! » dit-il sans aucune hésitation.

« Dean, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! » s'exclama Sam surprit parce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il était hors de question que son frère fasse ça !

« Alors ? Sors-le de là et je resterais ici. Je te le promets » Continua Dean, ignorant les paroles du plus jeune. Il était décidé, rien ne lui ferait changer d'avis.

« Dean ! Arrête de faire l'idiot !»

« C'est ce qu'on avait dit Sammy. Toi qui irais rejoindre Bobby et moi qui... enquêterait sur cet étrange personnage. Alors oui, c'est à moi d'être ici. Tu n'es pas de cet avis... ? Demanda-t-il à Castiel qui pencha sa tête de coté, intrigué par cet homme... étrange.

« Tu veux prendre sa place ? »

Dean esquissa, il ferait n'importe quoi pour son petit frère. Il s'était promis de le protéger depuis que leurs parents les avaient quitté. Et il était hors de question qu'il abandonne aujourd'hui. Il devait le mettre hors de danger. Après il verrait ce qu'il ferait. Une chose était sûre, il ne resterait pas ici longtemps. Il fera en sorte que ce Castiel le laisse partir lui aussi.

« Bien, je n'y vois aucune objection. » Répondit l'ange en clinquant des doigts.

Que venait-il de faire ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il... Dean regarda en direction de la prison où Sam se trouvait et celui-ci ne semblait plus être là. Il se pressa vers la porte de la cellule, regarda à l'intérieur et... Son frère n'était plus là, que un simple chandelier illuminait la pièce. Ses yeux s'horrifièrent.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fais ?! » Cria-t-il avec la peur que quelque chose de grave lui soit arrivé.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il est chez lui. Sain et sauf. Il va bien. »

Un bruissement d'ailes se fit entendre, Castiel venait de disparaître lui aussi, devant ses yeux. Et Dean... encore sur le choc de ce qui venait d'arriver. Les deux hommes venaient de disparaître comme par _magie_... La _magie_, Sam en avait parlé... Non, il délirait. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible... Mais ces soudaines disparitions n'avaient rien de banales et il ne savait pas comment les expliquer. Ce type serait donc un ange ? Il avait intérêt à le lui prouver et à lui donner des explications... Et surtout lui prouver que son frère allait vraiment bien. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance, et s'il ne voulait pas mourir de ses mains, Castiel avait vraiment intérêt à lui avoir dit la vérité.

En plus, pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'était pas enfermé dans l'une de ces cellules, comme son frère l'était ?

C'est à cet instant que le chandelier qui se trouvait dans la cellule se décida à sortir, sous les yeux médusés du chasseur. L'objet s'était approché de lui, s'était incliné et il montra du bout de l'une de ces bougies la sortie. Une fois cela fait, il sautilla vers l'escalier et descendit les marches.

Dean ne bougea pas, la bouche grande ouverte. Il ouvrit plusieurs fois les yeux pour voir s'il venait d'avoir des hallucinations. Et lorsqu'il vit une horloge monter par ce même escalier... Dean tomba dans les pommes.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que cette rencontre vous a plu ! :) Le prochain chapitre: Un Sam qui enquête, une Gayane qui met son nez là où il faut pas, et surtout... nos chouchous qui vont devoir apprendre à se connaitre, et ça sera pas simple.

A la prochaine ;)


End file.
